An Ambulance Ride to Heaven
by AMovieEnding
Summary: Edward Cullen is a star hockey player who doubles as a volunteer EMT. Life takes an unexpected turn the day of an all important game... an O/S for RCD. EPOV, NON VAMPER...


**A/N: Okay, so this is a lil one shot that I did for my sister from another mother, RCD (Jaunita, Rachel, etc, etc). This actually started as a twitter conversation/story and blossomed into an O/S. I just want to say that I am not Canadian, have no clue about hockey or being an EMT. This is all in fun, for giggle fits and whatnot, so give it a try and I think you might like it. Enjoy!**

_**Love ya Jaunie!**_

**P.S. - of course, I don't own the Twilight characters…they belong to smeyer.**

**

* * *

**

The chanting was louder than I could have ever expected.

"CULLEN, CULLEN, CULLEN!" The crowd was screaming with excitement, all in anticipation of me taking the ice for the third and final period of the game. But this wasn't just any game; this was the regional finals for minor league Canadian ice hockey. I hated to toot my own horn, but I was the star goalie of my team, the Glace Bay Bombers, and with one last successful period we would be on our way to the championship game.

I had managed a fairly flawless season, with more saves than you could shake a stick at. However, my reputation as a hockey bad boy had also catapulted me into the stuff that legends are made of. I had ended up in the penalty box more times than I'd like to count, mostly the result of a call I didn't like being made. Now, I wasn't one to fight referees…but anyone from the opposing team who was close to me when a rant started ran the risk of becoming my next victim.

In order to combat the effect that my bad boy persona was having on the team my coach had suggested that I do some community service. Now, I'm fond of old people, and I don't mind teaching little kids to read…but my favorite things in the world were hockey, women, and any kind of beer I could get my hands on. Obviously none of these things really fit in with the do gooder stuff coach wanted me to do, so I was at a loss. It wasn't until a chance encounter at Tim Horton's with an old high school buddy of mine that the situation at hand met with a logical conclusion. Demitri was a member of the Glace Bay volunteer ambulance corps, and as hung over (or maybe still slightly drunk), as I was at the time of our conversation, the idea of possibly being able to save someone's life stuck with me throughout the next few days.

Eventually I made up my mind, marched myself down to the Ambulance Corps, and signed up for EMT classes. Now at first I was excited as could be, I started drinking less, quit womanizing, and got to class early everyday. I even took goddamn notes! However, 5 months later and dozens upon dozens of shifts had passed with only a handful of legit calls…most of which were old people who had fallen and couldn't get up, or kids who broke their legs falling out of trees or some shit.

As I stood there waiting for the buzzer to sound for the third period, thinking about how unlike television being in an ambulance really was, I made a promise to myself that I would quit the volunteer EMT shtick just as soon as the regional trophy was in my hands. I certainly wasn't going to miss the stupid emergency contact radio I had to wear 24/7. That shit got annoying after about .38 seconds, I mean, there's nothing that ruins your game with the ladies quite like a tiny siren going off in your pants. Yeah, I quit womanizing, multiple women at a time, but if I saw a pretty lady and I wanted to get to know her horizontally then I was going to get my slap shot on. And of course, since that tiny siren could go off at any time, the whole drinking less thing was a necessity. Goddamn, I couldn't wait to get back to my normal life, I missed having beer for breakfast when I felt like it.

"Edward!" coach called, as he motioned me towards a slowly forming huddle.

I shook the daydreams of breakfast beer from my head and my mind was suddenly back in the game. As I made my way towards the huddle I shot a few smiles and waves to the audience, making sure to mentally note any hotties in attendance. I spotted a sexy cougar two rows back in a low cut, leopard print top practically clawing at herself in orgasm as I winked at her and I made another mental note to hit that if I could. Cougars were awesome; usually starved for love, still good looking, but old enough to forget you in the morning and sidle out the door without questions.

I chuckled to myself as I thought of the leopard printed cougar and what fucking her might be like. God, I liked sex. Maybe I was a sexaholic, or a whatchamacallit…nymphomaniac, because with the tiny siren interrupting my lady flow I had been on myself like ab muscles on Taylor Lautner. Its funny…any time I was interviewed someone would ask the stupidest questions like "are you seeing anyone?" or "any plans to settle down, get married?" Seeing anyone? Shit, I'm not blind…I see lots of people. Furthermore, why would I settle down? I don't know who said it, but I'm pretty sure that someone did, "live fast, die young, and leave a beautiful corpse." I don't know about that whole 'dying young' thing, but why slow down? I was 25 years old, in the prime of my youth, and having the time of my life. I hadn't caught a single STD yet, and as long as I was careful what was to stop me from being the Gene Simmons of Canadian hockey?

"Yeah, the Gene Simmons of hockey…" I said aloud to myself quietly.

"What was that, Cullen?"

Shit, I had arrived at the huddle without even realizing it, but coach had obviously noticed.

"Nada coach, nada, just talking to myself." Yup, my secret plan, all mine.

"Well get your head in the game," he bellowed as he slapped me on the back, "one more period playing like you have been and we'll be on our goddamn WAY!"

Jesus, the yelling in my ear was unnecessary. "sure thing coach, you know me…nothing gets by Edward "Brick Wall" Cullen."

'That's my boy!" he howled as he slapped me on the back again. Thank god I had friggin padding on, because coach was a "tall as he is wide" kind of man with pimp slap like no other.

I was just about to crouch in to get instructions when the worst possible things, of all the worst possible things that could happen…went ahead and goddamn happened. The tiny fucking siren started blaring from somewhere in the depths of my uniform.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I howled, as my fellow team members began to angrily mutter and hiss.

"I told them," I was starting to rant and rage as I reached into my pants to find the stupid thing, "not today, I CANNOT take a shift today, DO NOT put me on call. Leslie told me that she would have Demitri make any runs with dumb ass Felix…so what THE HELL!"

My hand finally located the alerter and I pressed the mic button down such force that I thought my thumb might go right through the thing.

"I told you I couldn't today, Leslie, I told you I COULD NOT..why are you calling me?" I spat.

"Edward, I need you in right away. Demitri and Felix picked up some junkie down by the Boston Pizza that was overdosing…well, the chick was out cold in the back of the bus, then all the sudden she sits up, bites Felix on the arm and stabs him in the chest with a syringe! It was a mess this morning…he's in the hospital…I need you." I could hear the stress in Leslie's voice and there was a part of me that did feel bad for being a dick to her when I called in, but I couldn't leave now..I just couldn't.

"Leslie…it's one of the biggest games of my life…"

"Edward, there's no time…every second could mean life or death…please…a young woman, passed out in her home, not responding…"

I threw my head back and stared at the rafters above, banners of past winning teams swaying back and forth. Swaying one way…life. Swaying the other way…death.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

As I dropped my face back down I realized that everyone already knew my decision. Some of the guys looked pissed, some looked proud. I was choosing to help save someone's life over a big moment in my own. Selflessness…this was definitely a new look for me.

I handed coach my stick and started undoing my laces, as he stared at me eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Eddie, baby, you're fucking kidding me, right? I mean, you can't do this…there are scouts here, this could be your big ticket…if we win and go on to the finals…it's the big time for you…and you're going to risk that to save some dame you don't even know?"

I slid my feet out of my skates and stared at the coach for a split second.

"Something's telling me I should."

And with that I was off and running towards the locker room. There would be no time to change and I wasn't really sure how I was going to get out of the arena parking lot and to the ambulance bay in the time; but I needed to…I had to try. I ran past security and started to make my way through the maze of lockers and benches when I heard foot steps behind me.

"EH, CULLEN, WHERE YOU RUNNIN TO?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see the chief of police, Charlie Swan, running after me.

"Sorry, chief, looks like me winning the game just isn't in the cards…I got a call…" I pointed towards my emergency alerter and continued to run towards the player's exit, the chief now following close behind.

"Well, I think your nuts, boy, but you'll never get out of here without me, come on, I'll take you in the cruiser," and with that the chief sprinted ahead of me. We burst through the exit door and luckily his cruiser was parked close by. In a blink we were flying through town, sirens blaring, all kinds of laws being broken. We arrived at the ambulance bay in record time and luckily Demitri was just finishing prep. I thanked the chief in earnest and jumped in the passenger seat of the ambulance without a second thought.

"Here, I got your stuff," Demitri tossed the duffle bag that usually resided in my locker into my lap as he slid behind the wheel.

I fished through until I found my stethoscope and threw it around my neck haphazardly. I had a spare uniform in the bag, but there was no time to change now, someone was about to be rescued by me in my hockey uniform. I sniffed myself lightly and was glad I at least didn't smell like sweat, the cold Canadian air had taken care of that.

"_At least_," I thought to myself, "_if I get down to heroics in my hockey uniform that might make the big leagues notice me too_." I could see the headlines already…

"_Local Hockey Hero Becomes Real Life Hero_," or something like that.

My fantasies of grandeur were interrupted by the sudden blaring of the ambulance's sirens, and I realized that we were already on the road, flying towards the scene of the emergency.

"So what are the stats?" I asked.

"We have a 27 year old female, passed out after coming home from work, not responding. No sign of drug use or foul play. And p.s., are you really not going to change out of your uniform?" Demitri gave me a quick side eye as he said the word 'uniform' and made a disgusted face.

"Pshh, I can run in this no problem and move in it as if I were naked…I'll be fine. Besides, if I started changing now I'd probably be stuck running in my underwear."

"Touché on that one, we are just about there," he sighed, "are you ready?"

"You know I always am," I grinned.

The ambulance came to an abrupt halt, and we were out the doors, leaving them open in our wake to save time. I was faster than Demitri, even in my uniform, and I got to the door first. It was ajar, but I knocked on it anyway.

"Hello?" I called out, "Emergency response here.."

"OH MY GOD, HURRY!" A woman cried as she came running towards the door, "SHE'S IN HERE!"

We followed the woman in, through the living room were a scraggly and uninterested man sat on the couch, and into the kitchen. There on the floor was the girl. I was immediately struck by her. Demitri had said that she was 27, but she was so small, probably no taller than 5' with a face like an angel.

I knelt down on the floor, grabbed her fragile wrist and felt for a pulse, it was faint, but it was there; that's what counted. I leaned down and listened for breathing. Low and slow breaths were eking in and out of her opened pale lips, but just like her pulse, they were faint, too.

"We've got a pulse, and she's breathing!" I announced to the room.

The screaming woman had identified herself as the girl's sister, but wouldn't settle down long enough to answer any questions. After asking her 3 times for the girls name and any information I gave up.

"HEY, couch guy! What's the girl's name?" I yelled.

He appeared in the doorway, still looking apathetic and replied, "that's Rachel. She was at work, then came home…was only in the house for a few minutes before we heard her collapse."

"How long has she been out?" I was trying to remain calm, it wasn't easy. No one seemed to care that this angelic, Polly Pocket sized girl was sprawled out, unconscious on the floor.

"Maybe 7 minutes? We called as soon as it happened, and you guys got here pretty quick, eh?"

I hated this guy and I didn't even know him.

"Any known allergies?" I asked, still holding the tiny wrist in my hand.

"Not that I know of," the couch guy answered.

"What about any known medical conditions?" If I was going to be able to help her I would need something, anything.

"Nah dude, I don't think so."

This was not helping.

"Demitri," I snapped, "We need a gurney, we're going to have to take her in, no one knows anything and she's been out for too long, GO!"

As I stared down at the face of the girl an overwhelming feeling swept over me. There was something about her that struck me, something so sweet, so innocent. I hadn't even talked to her, but I suddenly felt very protective of her. I glanced around the room, while still waiting for Demitri to return with the gurney, and saw that no one was paying attention. I leaned over and looked her straight in the face. Without thinking I reached down and ran fingers across her cheek. Her skin was so smooth, the texture of porcelain, and in her current state the color too. My heart started beating frantically in my chest and suddenly I was panicking. We had to save her, we had to get her to the hospital to find out what was wrong. I needed to see her well, I wanted to know her.

The sound of the gurney wheels hitting the kitchen floor startled me then, but Demitri was in 'work mode' so much that he didn't notice my position over the girl. Together we lifted her onto the rolling gurney and the rushed her to the ambulance. We slid the bed into the back of the bus, for some reason I couldn't bare to leave the girls side, and I had never been happier that I was not driving. I jumped into the back of the ambulance with her as Demitri took his position behind the wheel. I got her hooked up to the blood pressure and pulse ox monitors and oxygen as quickly and gently as I could. I took the chance to brush my fingers against her cool cheek as I placed the tubes around her ears and across her face, to put the oxygen port in her nose.

Her vitals were still weak, but her eyelids seemed to flutter slightly as I lightly ran my fingers down her arm. I quickly glanced at the rearview mirror, but it was clear that Demitri was focused on driving, so I continued to run my fingers up and down her arm. I slid them all the way down to her wrist and gently turned her hand over, placing my palm against hers. Her hand was so small, her palm almost half the size of my own, and her fingers seemed so fragile. Without thinking I intertwined my fingers with her own, it felt comfortable - natural even - despite the fact that she was passed out.

I stared at our hands, linked together like that, and the whole world seemed to dissolve around me. There was no siren, no Demitri, no ambulance for him to drive. There was only me and her. But I was brought back to reality by the sound of the beeping coming from the various monitors begin to accelerate. I felt her fingers begin to twitch and suddenly her tiny fingers were gripping mine back. My eyes shot from our hands to her face and I watched in awe as her eyes fluttered and then slowly opened. Two blue orbs were staring up at me, searching my face for questions, my in turn I found answers in them. Staring into the crystalline blue of her eyes I saw my past, present and future.

"Edward?" she whispered. Her voice was weak, but there was a melody to it, and it drew me in like a sweet siren song.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm an EMT. You passed out and we were called," I nodded to Demitri and then glanced around the ambulance. "we're on our way to the hospital so you can get checked out. No one was able to tell me anything at your house and we want to make sure you're okay."

"I know who you are, silly," she whispered, "you're eyes are much more golden then they look on television…so unreal." Her other hand moved then, and came to rest on my face. Though it was cold, heat was radiating from her palm as it lingered on my face. My body seemed to move then, without thinking, and my lips met with hers. I heard her heart beat accelerate slightly as our lips moved together, syncing in a way that made me feel as though I could do it forever. But I pulled away, fearful of harming her in her weakened state.

"Don't," she whispered, "You don't know how long I've dreamed of you. I've had a crush on you ever since you started playing…hell, I even have a life size cardboard cut out in my room of you!" She let out a weak but adorable little laugh.

"You do?" I asked, half flattered and half a little scared. I mean, I had been with groupies before, but never one that spent their nights getting paper cutted by me.

I watched as her cheeks flushed slightly, a good sign that her condition was improving, as she nodded softly.

"I have the biggest crush on you…well, actually its more than that. I mean, I would tie you to a radiator and ravage you right now if I could." Her hand flew to her mouth and I heard her mumble behind her fingers.

I smiled and pulled her hand away gently.

"Um..what was that?" I asked.

"Er…sorry…sometimes I have a problem controlling what comes out of my mouth. My brain and my voice box, they live in the same house, they just don't communicate with each other very well."

I laughed. She was a funny little thing.

"That's good to know and all, but…did you say…that you would tie me to a radiator and ravage me?" I raised an eyebrow and stared down at her, curious as hell to hear her answer. This girl was adorable, and if she turned out to be freaky too, then I might just have to settle the fuck down after all.

"I might have," she whispered coyly. "I have dreamt about running my hands through your hair, running my tongue down your jaw line, and feeling those long, dexterous fingers run up and down my body…leaving no crevice, nook or cranny unexplored." As she finished her sentence her tongue ran around the edges of her small mouth, and she then proceeded to bite her lip as she stared up at me.

Fuck, this girl was a lady version of me, and she had me hot and bothered around the collar for her. This was wrong, wasn't it? We would be at the hospital soon - hell - we weren't even alone, my boy was driving! There's no partition in an ambulance, I mean, say I did want to get down with her, he would have to either pull over and get out or stay in and watch. An ambulance on the side of the road, lights and sirens going or not, is a little conspicuous. So I had to decide. Did I want her badly enough to do her with Demitri watching, and was she freaky enough to go along with it. The only thing I could do was try to make a move. If she rebuffed me than I would happily wait till she was up to it. Rachel seemed like she could go from dusk till dawn and from dawn to twilight, so I could wait a day or two if need be. No sweat. But damn, she was still biting her lip and staring up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

That was it.

Decision made.

I pulled my hockey mask off completely and threw it behind me. I pulled her up into my arms and stared into her eyes for a brief moment, searching for a yes or no. Her eyebrows lowered and she looked up at me from beneath her eyelashes, the devil in her smile. It was go time. Suddenly my lips were on hers, hers on mine and hands were flying everywhere. Clothing was being ripped from my body, clothing was being ripped from her body. Her hands clawed at my back as I ripped her underwear off and I let out a groan of both agony and ecstasy. Whether Demitri knew what was going on, I neither knew, nor cared. There was no one…nothing else existed. The world had died and left only Rachel, I and the back of this goddamn ambulance.

As her black cotton underwear fell away in shreds I had the urge to drink her in, to consume her in every way. I released myself from her clawed hands and stood for a moment, staring down at her naked body. She was flawless. Her peaches and cream skin was dotted randomly with freckles that taunted me. I could have bitten them clear from her skin, they were that tantalizing. Her auburn hair was nearly waist length, and it surrounded her like a glorious halo, half the size of her body. She was my Canadian goddess, I wanted to cover her in maple syrup and eat her, swallow every bit, so that no one else could ever have her.

I lunged for her then, and she didn't stop me. I slid my hand behind her knee and hitched her leg up around my waist and then inched infinitesimally closer until I was inside of her and we blossomed into one sexual flower. We fit together like two long lost puzzle pieces that had no idea they were missing each other, and I felt like I could fuck her forever and never get tired. But really, this was more than just fucking…this was the world changing, this was earth shattering. This was the connection of two strangers, two passing ships who just happened to possibly be meant for each other. It was quick to jump to that conclusion, but the way our bodies moved together, the way we fit together, there was no denying that there was something magical going on. We were like feral animals, roaring, moaning and groaning; at the same time there were soft and gentle moments, where fucking became making love, and vice versa. She ripped the oxygen supply from her nose and moaned deeply as I turned her over and took her from behind. She was vivacious, insatiable even, backing up onto me as I slammed into her. We were like planets colliding, and it was hard to believe that just moments ago she had been passed out on the floor. It was like I was some sort of miracle worker, and my dick was giving her some sort of life saving serum with each thrust. As we came together, shaking, writhing and sweating her face was flushed. All the machines she was attached to showed that she was completely vibrant again. As we collapsed together in a heap of limbs, matted hair and heaving chests I realized that the ambulance was no longer moving.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered back. "Um, not to cut this moment short, but we were on the way to the hospital, and I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Are you okay? Jesus, I can't believe we just did that…where are we even? We're not moving anymore…and where's Demitri?" I rolled off of the gurney and onto the floor of the ambulance, resting on my knees. I looked back at Rachel to find a satisfied but somewhat confused look on her face.

"Sorry, that was a lot of questions," I smiled.

"S'okay," she smiled back.

I peered up over the driver's seat of the ambulance and immediately recognized the inside of the station.

"Uh oh," I whispered, "we're at home base. I'm guessing Demitri realized that, uh, the hospital was no longer needed. However, I am fairly certain we may have an audience when we exit this vehicle."

"So let's stay here for as long as we can," she whispered, her voice dripping with a recognizable lust for sex.

"Hmm…that sounds like a good idea to me." I shot her a devilish smile and then attacked her once more, with the thought that I had finally had the ambulance ride I had always dreamt of.

* * *

Reviews are like oxygen..we all need some now and then...leave one...please. :)


End file.
